mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponyville Confidential/Gallery
Apple Bloom's idea Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png Featherweight celebrating his cutie mark S2E23.png Featherweight cutie mark S2E23.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell sad S2E23.png Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png Apple Bloom with newspaper S2E23.png Scootaloo and Seetie Bell looking the paper S2E23.png Foal Free Press S2E23.png|Not even Equestria can escape the recession. How's this gonna help S2E23.png CMCS2E23.PNG Thinking what to do S2E23.png Helping Rarity S2E23.png No cutie mark after first try S2E23.png Helping a bird S2E23.png No cutie mark after second try S2E23.png Third idea for getting a cutie mark S2E23.png Third idea fails S2E23.png|Not a very sturdy boat material. Dirty Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Rainbow Dash toy cameo S2E23.png CMC crib S2E23.png Apple Bloom shares real idea S2E23.png Apple Bloom into journalism S2E23.png First day on the job Journalism migh be the way S2E23.png Yes S2E23.png What's and Editor in Chief S2E23.png Sweetie Belle pleased with herself S2E23.png Cheerilee explaining S2E23.png CMC happy about the idea S2E23.png Diamond Tiara will be in charge S2E23.png Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Cheerilee dont know what will happen S2E23.png DiamondTiaraS2E23.PNG Diamond Tiara will start her rule S2E23.png Diamond Tiara enforcing her rule S2E23.png Diamond Tiara wants a cool newspaper S2E23.png Truffle Shuffle S2E23.png|What? Fezzes are cool. Truffle-Shuffle_fez_1_S2E23.png|Truffle Shuffle feeling like a sir. Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Featherweight raises his hoof S2E23.png Diamond Tiara fantasizes S2E23.png Let's get out of here S2E23.png Isnt worth the try S2E23.png Rarity sewing S2E23.png|Busy sewing at the moment. Rarity getting ideas S2E23.png|Sweetie Belle is unknowingly giving Rarity some great ideas. Rarity Idea! S2E23.png|Idea! Rarity he-he S2E23.png|He-he I know Sweetie Belle won't like this. Rarity there perfect S2E23.png|Perfect! Scootaloo and birds S2E23.png Scootaloo tries to fly S2E23.png|Silly Scootaloo, chickens can't fly! Granny Smith squeezing Apple Bloom's cheeks S2E23.png Foal Apple Bloom photo S2E23.png|Baby Apple Bloom with a bow and a diaper on her head. Successful story Foals working S2E23.png CMC coming at the door S2E23.png CMC meeting with Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara with papers S2E23.png|It's J. Jonah Ja''mare''son! Diamond Tiara reading first paper S2E23.png|"Baby Birds Born?!" Diamond Tiara reading second paper S2E23.png|"Rarity's Hot New Hat?!" Diamond Tiara throwing paper out from the desk S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara obviously doesn't like something. CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara angry S2E23.png|"But it sure... Diamond Tiara angry 2 S2E23.png|...isn't news"! Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC 2 S2E23.png|...and it better be juicy! CMC getting thrown to the ground S2E23.png|That hurt. CMC spinny head S2E23.png Notebook and hats being thrown out S2E23.png CMC on the ground S2E23.png|"Now what?" Apple Bloom talking to Scootaloo S2E23.png|"You don't even wanna know what I had to sit through." Sweetie Belle walking S2E23.png|What's going on there? Sweetie Belle looking S2E23.png|What's over there? Snips and Snails sticked with gum S2E23.png|Snips and Snails in a sticky situation. Snips and Snails sticked with gum on their backs S2E23.png|"Get it off!" Sweetie Belle smiling S2E23.png|*gasp* Sweetie Belle giggling S2E23.png|Oh, this is too funny. Featherweight id.png|The photographer colt, Featherweight. Sweetie Belle telling Featherweight to take photos S2E23.png|"Take a few pictures of this..." Sweetie Belle and Featherweight S2E23.png|"Then meet me during lunch." Featherweight taking pictures S2E23.png|Oh, just me taking this picture. Snips and Snails on the newspaper S2E23.png Fillies Reading S02E23.png Fillies Reading2 S02E23.png Snips and Snails bald patches S2E23.png|"Look, we finally got the gum out!" Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png CMC thinking S02E23.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders worried and lacking ideas S2E23.png|''We need more ideas!'' Snips and Snails are no longer interesting S2E23.png|Snips and Snails are old news Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png|"I want more Gabby Gums!" More Fake Stories Rarity using magic S2E23.png Rarity falling to the floor S2E23.png Rarity on the floor S2E23.png Rarity had a fall S2E23.png|Rarity had a small fall. Rarity seeing saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity picking up saddlebag with magic S2E23.png Rarity opening saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity curious S2E23.png|Curiosity is getting the best of Rarity. Rarity ting S2E23.png|*Ting* Rarity sly smirk S2E23.png|I know what Rarity is thinking. Rarity with opened saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity with opened saddlebag 2 S2E23.png Rarity being curious S2E23.png Rarity pushing saddlebag away S2E23.png Rarity charging to saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity reading S2E23.png Rarity laughing S2E23.png Rarity Laughing S02E23.png Rarity smile S2E23.png|"Gum on their bum"!" Sweetie Belle walking out the staircase S2E23.png Sweetie Belle seeing Rarity reading newspaper S2E23.png|''Hey!'' Rarity putting newspaper back in saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity big grin S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag again S2E23.png Sweetie hits Rarity's horn S2E23.png Sweetie Belle mad S2E23.png Rarity1 S02E23.png Rarity2 S02E23.png|"This Gabby Gums column is so funny!" Rarity wants to borrow newspaper S2E23.png Rarity speaking to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle ecstatic S2E23.png Background ponies reading S2E23.png Background ponies in the market S2E23.png The Cakes S2E23.png Truffle Shuffle smiling S2E23.png Truffle Shuffle smiling more S2E23.png Colt operating the machine S2E23.png|Inky Butt. Truffle Shuffle pulling newspaper S2E23.png|Truffle Shuffle helping out. The Spa Main ponies in spa S2E223.png Applejack relaxing S2E23.png Spike relaxing S2E23.png Rainbow Dash latest news S2E23.png The great and powerful Trixie's Secrets reaveled! S2E23.png Rainbow Dash eating S2E23.png Rainbow Dash happy S2E23.png Rainbow Dash hooficure S2E23.png Spike reaching in S2E23.png Spike looking at the cucumber S2E23.png Twilight & Lotus S2E23.png Celestia just like us S2E23.png|Not even her majesty Princess Celestia is safe from Gabby-Gums. Applejack reading S2E23.png Mayor's hair S2E23.png|Does the Mayor never take off glasses? Rarity & Lotus S2E23.png Twilight & Rainbow Dash S2E23.png Rainbow Dash & Lotus S2E23.png Lotus S2E23.png No one touches my Hooves S2E23.png Spike's interviewed S2E23.png Rainbow Dash with newspaper on floor S2E23.png The truth comes out Spike Photo S2E23.png Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png Big Macintosh and Smarty Pants photo S2E23.png Applejack looking at Twilight S2E23.png|"Who the hay does this Gabby Gums think she is?" 2x23 Twilight Entry.png|" Twilight Sparkle: I was a Canterlot Snob?" Twilight serious S2E23.png|"We've got to put a stop to this once and for all!" Spike burning paper1 S02E23.png Spike burning paper2 S02E23.png Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S2E23.png 2x23 All lies.png|"It's all lies!" Fluttershy tail extensions S2E23.png|"Fluttershy has tail extensions!" Fluttershy embarrassed S2E23.png 2x23 Did she have extensions.png|Wait... DID she? Pinkie party animal S2E23.png|"Pinkie Pie is an out-of-control party animal!" Pinkie reading S2E23.png It's True! S2E23.png|"It's true!" Pinkie crying S2E23.png|"I have a problem!" 2x23 Cake breakup.png|"The Cakes are breaking up!" 2x23 are we breaking up.png|"We are?" 2x23 Rainbow Dash papers.png|Rainbow Dash and a pile of newspapers 2x23 RD Entry.png|"Rainbow Dash: speed demon or super softie?" 2x23 RD paper pile.png|Stack of papers 2x23 laughingstock.png|"I'm a laughingstock!" 2x23 Rarity newspaper.png|Indifferent Rarity 2x23 no biggie.png|It's no big deal... 2x23 news ad.png|It's all harmless... 2x23 Rarity Entry.png|Headline: The Drama Queen Diaries!? Rarity gasp S2E23.png|I'll destroy her! 2x23 how they got my diary.png|How did they get my private diary!? Rarity hear Twilight S2E23.png Rarity piecing together S2E23.png|Are both of them looking at the camera? Rarity gasp knowing S2E23.png|Gasp! Rarity knows S2E23.png|Oh no she didn't. Rarity my own sister S2E23.png|"My sister would never associate with someone as beastly as Gabby-Gums!" Rarity defend sister S2E23.png Rarity why S2E23.png Rarity she the S2E23.png Rarity most innocent S2E23.png|"Most innocent, most lovely!" Rarity's discovery S2E23.png|Oh, I guess Rarity her diary in the most unexpected place. Rarity most evil S2E23.png|"MOST EVIL PONY!!" Rarity in Equestria S2E23.png|"In Equestria!" Discovering Gabby Gums' identity Rarity shadow S2E23.png|I'm coming for you, Sweetie Belle. Rarity kicking door S2E23.png|''Falcon kick''! Rarity at the door S2E23.png|"Et tu... Rarity pointing S2E23.png|...Gabby Gums?" S2E23 Sweetie Belle.png Rarity showing newspaper and her diary to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle discovered S2E23.png Rarity with her diary S2E23.png Rarity scolding Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Saddlebag being shown to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle explaining to Rarity S2E23.png Sweetie Belle with Rarity S2E23.png CMC1 S02E23.png CMC2 S02E23.png|Gasp! We're being black mailed! Sweetie Belle in dress photo S2E23.png Sweetie Belle blushing S2E23.png Muddy Scootaloo photo S2E23.png Scootaloo blushing S2E23.png Embarassing Apple Bloom foal photo S2E23.png Apple Bloom blushing S2E23.png Featherweight looking apologetic S2E23.png|"Sorry, girls. Just doing my job!" Ranibow Dash resting S2E23.png Rainbow Dash droping rain on the CMC S2E23.png Fluttershy and Angel S02E23.png|Nothing to see here. Whats this S2E23.png Force field S2E23.png|There's some kind of force field. Full Force Field S2E23.png Angry Applejack and Big Macintosh S2E23.png Angry Big Macintosh S2E23.png Forgiveness Mayor pink mane S2E23.png Mayor unamused S2E23.png Rainbow_Dash_pouring_rain_S2E23.PNG Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png Apple Bloom Applejack reconciled S2E23.png Cheerilee dismisses Diamond Tiara as the Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|Diamond Tiara can no longer be the Editor-in-chief Cheerilee announces the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|''Meet our new Editor-in-chief!'' Happy Featherweight S2E23.png Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|''Yay! Featherweight is the new editor!'' Messy Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|A demoted Diamond Tiara The Cutie mark Crusaders laughing at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png|''Who's laughing now?'' Diamond Tiara at the episode's end S2E23.png|''That's all folks!'' Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:Ponyville Confidential images